The Day Is My Enemy
by Lazarus76
Summary: Modern Day!AU A new teacher arrives at a High School, only to find manipulation and power play at work. Title taken from the Prodigy album of the same name, as it fitted.
1. Chapter 1

"So what's the deal with the new guy?"

Poe Dameron, Head of Science, leaned back in his chair and sighed. Much as he liked the energy and enthusiasm of Michael Finlay - Finn to his colleagues - as an addition to his team, the man's relentless demand for answers could get wearing.

"I don't know." He shrugged, and took a sip of coffee, checking his watch. Ten minutes until the end of recess. "All I do know is that we have a new Vice Principal arriving, and he is it."

"And no-one's ever seen him? Just seems strange." Finn shrugged.

"Why?"

"That Skywalker would hire someone for this job without even telling us."

"Skywalker is Executive Principal. He doesn't have to tell us anything."

"But he usually does," Finn argued, his own coffee cooling in its mug as he focused his eyes on the other man's face. "He normally holds meetings and tells us everything, and this guy is just going to show up?"

Poe sighed, and took a swallow of his own lukewarm beverage. "I can't answer. All I do know is that we have to trust him. He's always made good decisions in the past-"

He broke off as the door to the Staff lounge swung open, and a young woman entered. Dressed in dark brown slacks and a white shirt, her hair swept up, she nodded, pleasantly. "Good morning!"

"Good morning Rey," Poe answered graciously. "How're you settling in?"

"Fine, thank you. Although I'm still getting used to driving on the other side of the road - and the heat." She shook her head. "I can't get used to this relentless sunshine here. At home its usually grey, rain, grey...and bit more rain."

Poe smiled. "Well, its good to know things are OK."

"No, everything's fine." She swallowed as she moved over to the photocopier. "But I've been told I've got a new line manager from tomorrow. The Vice Principal. Apparently he's going to be in charge of English and Languages."

Poe looked at Finn. "Really? Bet Hux will be thrilled at that."

Finn tried hard not to smile. Hux, the Head of Foreign Languages, was notorious for his sharp tongue and refusal to be ordered about. Skywalker had handled him with gentle persuasion, due to his recognising Hux's good results, but Finn was willing to bet the new arrival wouldn't be quite so easy going.

"Well, its all a learning curve." Poe shrugged, and put down his now empty mug. "Right, time to go and deal with Tenth graders, who no doubt will not have completed last night's assignment."

Rey smiled. "Enjoy!"

Poe stood up. "I'll take that as a sign of pure British politeness...or maybe your famous sarcasm." Turning, he began to walk towards the door. "Finn...you have the lovely Eleventh grade..."

"Oh, yeah, be right there!" Quickly, the other man put his mug down and hurried to leave, waving at Rey. She smiled. Even after only a couple of days, she was beginning to feel welcome. She lifted the lid of the copier, and retrieved her papers. Shuffling them into her folder, she turned and began to head back to the English Faculty.

"Right. Now, this class we will be focusing on atoms - I do hope you're paying attention at the front! - and -"

Poe blinked. He'd turned to the right side of the lab, which consisted of a wall of windows facing into the halls. Standing at one of the windows was a tall man whom he'd never seen before. He frowned slightly. He could have sworn the man had shrugged, turned, and walked away. Putting it out of his mind, he returned to his explanation.

"I have the files for you, they're on your desk."

"Thank you."

Annette Phasma smiled as she turned away from her boss. Being told she would be the PA to the new Vice Principal had come as a surprise, but she felt that after two years working on the front desk in the School Reception, she was ready for a new challenge. "Coffee?"

"No, thank you. But could you email..." he paused, and looked at the list he held in his hand "Hux, and ask him to come to my office at half two?"

"Of course." Turning, the tall, gracious woman walked into her adjoining office, leaving Ren to seat himself.

He twisted his chair, looking at the paperwork spread over his desk. A new position, Vice Principal - and in a school were there was a family connection. But he shrugged. The connection was so tenuous as to be almost meaningless, and it had very little impact on him. He shifted through the papers, and then blinked. A smile appeared on his face. He pressed the button on his desk intercom.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Annette. Would you ask Rey - she's in the English Faculty - to come up here straight away?"

"I believe she's teaching."

"Not a problem. Ask her to come."


	2. Chapter 2

Rey smiled as she put the text of Of Mice and Men on her desk. "Right, who can tell me why Curley's wife is wearing red?"

The class looked at her, hesitant and unsure. Then slowly, one boy put his hand up. "Yes please?"

"I think.." his face scrunched up in concentration "it means lust?"

"Yes!" Rey nodded. "It does. Lust and danger. What this tells us about the character is-"

Rey paused, her attention suddenly taken by the student monitor who had walked in, holding a slip of paper. She quietly walked to the front, and handed it to her. Rey unfolded the light yellow slip, and frowned slightly.

"Miss Linton?"

The voice of the student brought Rey back to herself. Swallowing, she addressed them.

"I have to go to a meeting. I've been given permission to send you all to Study Hall for supervision. Please pack up and go - we'll resume out discussion next class. Thank you!"

The class blinked, then began to move. Rey heard snatches of muttering, and saw their confused looks. She did not blame them - 20 minutes of classtime remained, and she had been summoned. Swallowing, she locked her desk drawer, and began to head towards the administration wing.

As she walked up the steps to the office, she heard a female voice. "Yes, a message was sent. She should be here in a minute." Rey blinked. Whoever this guy was, he was clearly anxious to speak to her. As she stepped onto the top of the stairs and approached the PAs room, a tall woman with short blonde hair was exiting the office. She looked at Rey. "Oh! Rey Linton?"

"Yes," Rey responded, politely. "I'm here to see-"

"Ren," the woman interrupted. "I'm Annette Phasma, his PA. He's waiting for you. Please knock and go in."

Rey nodded, and the PA hurried past. Raising her hand, she knocked lightly on the heavy looking wood door, a start contrast to the modern glass and metal of the building's structure. "Come in", a male voice responded.

Rey pushed the door open. The new Vice Principal was sitting at his desk, studying some papers. He looked up as she entered. "Rey Linton?"

"Yes," she esponded, her tone slightly more curt than she intended. He raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his seat. "Please, do sit down.

Rey seated herself in a leather chair, opposite him. She studied him. He was younger than she had expected, with a pale, long face. However, his silence was aiding a feeling of unease. She swallowed, waiting for him to speak. As the seconds continued to crawl, so did the silence. Finally, he spoke.

"I see you're new here, also."

Rey nodded. "Yes."

"A transfer...from a Secondary school in London." He looked at her directly. "May I ask why you're here?"

Rey blinked. "I saw an advert on the internet. Seemed like a good opportunity."

"Really?" He studied her face. "Why?"

Rey bit her lip. "Opportunity to travel, have a new experience-"

"Anything else?" He leaned forward. Even seated, he suddenly seemed far more imposing. "Any other reason?" He laced his hands together on the desk. "Not possibly looking for more responsibility, more leadership opportunities? Because that could be very useful."

Rey studied her hands, then looked up. "Useful? To whom?"

"You."

She paused, considering her words before responding. "You're making it sound as though its more useful for you, um-"

"Ren."

"Thank you." She paused. "But I'm still really only here to teach. Why are you asking me this?"

"I'm entitled to know who my staff are."

"I'm not your staff," she blurted out, anger audible in her voice. "I work for Luke Skywalker."

"Skywalker has handed over your Faculty to me, so technically, you work for me." He leaned back. "Is that going to be a problem?"

Rey felt bewildered - as though she were being attacked, and was unsure why. She looked at him. His eyes were slightly hostile. "Its not going to be a problem for me - but is it for you?"

He blinked, and leaned forward again. "Not at all. From what I've seen of your references, you have potential. But I can lead you."

"Lead me to what?"

"How to-" he paused, and then checked his watch. "We'll have to finish this at another time. I have another meeting." He looked at her. "I trust you can see yourself out?"

Rey stood, and turned to leave. As she began to walk out, a feeling of unease started to settle, that did not dissipate with her closing the door.

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing if you do!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading!**

Rey stood at the sink in the women's restroom, holding her wrists under the cold faucet. As she attempted to cool her blood, she tried to piece together fragments of the conversation she had just had.

His eyes - the way he'd looked at her. They had been probing, bordering on invasive. It was clear he did not believe her reasons for coming to the High School, although there was no other reason to give him. She shook her head. If she had to put up with this from her alleged boss for the next two years, she reasoned, she might look into trying to leave early.

A bell started to ring. Swallowing, she turned off the faucet, and began to shake off the excess water. Reaching for a paper towel, she resolved to stay away from Ren unless he had reason to find her.

* * *

"Ren?"

He sighed, his long legs uncrossing as he faced Phasma. "Yes?"

"Hux is here."

Ren blinked. The Head of Languages - his sharp grey suit giving him an air of arrogance - walked in without any preamble. His light blue eyes grazed round the office, before he seated himself. Without asking.

"I did wonder how long it would take for you to get here," the Linguist said, his tone slightly cold. "You never could resist an opportunity to make a strike."

Ren raised an eyebrow. "Please do remember whose in charge." He leaned back in his seat.

Hux felt a spurt of irritation at his words, but decided not to show it. "You asked me to see me. Why?"

"Because-" Ren paused, letting the word sink in - "you know what the intention is. You must do. Didn't you originally work for him as well?"

"I did." Hux's eyes met the other man's. "But how come you're a Vice Principal, and I'm a lowly Head of Faculty?"

"I can't answer that."

"Oh, I can." Hux's tone had a slightly sneering echo to it. "It might have something to do with your familial connections, yes? The ones that you're desperately trying to -"

He broke off as a vase was hurled past his head, smashing on the floor. Ren leaned forward further. "You were saying?"

 _Typical,_ Hux thought. _Can't handle the truth, has to respond like a spoiled teenager._ "I was saying that perhaps you should be careful, Ren. And if that's all, I'm going. I have a class to teach in half an hour."

Ren watched as the other man got up and left.

* * *

Phasma watched as Hux strolled past her desk in the outer office without even so much as an acknowledgement. She turned back to her Mac and the document she was typing. But shuddered as she heard the crashing sound of a mug being thrown.

* * *

"It sounds creepy," Finn said, as he chewed on a taco. "He called you up to his office for no reason?"

"Pretty much," Rey agreed, looking into her bowl of soup. "And he seemed so pleased with himself as well. As though he's hunting and finding his prey."

Finn shook his head. "Its weird. Skywalker hires this guy and doesn't even tell anyone. Normally everyone gets told who has been hired and why."

Rey blinked. "Skywalker?"

"Yeah, the big boss." Finn chewed slowly. "Did he interview you?"

"No." Rey smiled. "Head of English did."

"Fair enough, but a VP should be interviewed by the Principal."

"Maybe he impressed on paper."

"Do you think he would?"

Rey paused, thinking about the coldness of the man she'd spoken to. "No. Not to me."

* * *

Ren swallowed, placing his hands on the desk. He surveyed the shattered mug and vase.

Hux...he was arrogant, cocky, and clearly wanted to push him aside to get ahead. But the girl...he took a deep breath. She could be useful.

 _I could teach her._

"I could teach her,"he mumbled.

"Teach her what?"

Ren turned. Standing in the doorway was an older man, his piercing blue eyes boring into Ren's dark ones. Despite the beard that covered his lower jaw, Ren could see he was visibly frowning.

"I didn't hear you come in," he muttered, his voice low. "Phasma not outside?"

"I sent her to lunch." He took a step towards him. "I decided that you and I need to talk. Mainly because I'm not sure why you're here, and I'm not sure why I was overruled...but I just want you to know that you are not here because of your connections."

His eyes met Ren's.

"At least - you are not here because of your connections to me."

Ren raised an eyebrow.

"Well, isn't that a shame...uncle."

Luke Skywalker shook his head, sadly. "I'm still not sure why you have such a grudge against our family. Why you never speak to your mother."

"She doesn't speak to me."

Luke smiled. "You amaze me. You're an adult and still behave like a child."

"Maybe its the company I kept when I was younger," Ren retorted. "Like her."

Luke's face froze. "You know. She doesn't. Don't."

"Why did you abandon her?" Ren's voice was almost taunting. "A little like my father abandoned me and my mother."

"You'd left them first." Luke swallowed. "I did what I had to do."

"But then she turns up here-"

"Yes." Skywalker's jaw was clenching. "Its easy to track people. Even easier to lure them somewhere. And even easier to overrule them."

Ren smiled. "Don't worry. I won't tell her. She's a guest."

Skywalker shook his head. "Don't even try it."

Turning, the older man left the office. Ren sat down, refusing to look as he left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading!**

Skywalker shook his head as he left Ren's office. The younger man was immovable. Biting his lip, the Principal headed to his own office, where he intended to barricade himself until he could think of a way to get to him.

"Snoke", he muttered, angrily. The School District's Governor was well known for his power playing. Ren, he felt, had been easy prey - young, ambitious, and desperate for attention. Attention that he'd lacked.

Luke settled into his desk chair and looked at the papers scattered across it. Rey...he felt a twinge of guilt. Had she come here intentionally? He doubted it. Was it simply a coincidence?

Or had she been lured?

And if so, by whom?

And why?

* * *

Ren stared at the window, trying to process his thoughts. He knew why he was at the school - and why strings had been pulled to achieve it. But Skywalker - a shudder of anger passed through him. His mind went skittering back, to the last time he encountered family.

He'd visited his mother on his way to the city. After clearing out and packing up from his previous job, he'd been facing the prospect of a long drive, with no break. Working on chance, he decided to try and see her.

There was no way his father would be there. He'd felt his hands clench on the steering wheel as he'd driven down the highway. He still felt a spurt of anger at their last words. His father, telling him that the path he'd chosen to achieve his ambitions would only lead to his downfall.

"Yeah, advice from a small time crook," Ren muttered under his breath as he pulled up outside his mother's house. Spacious and with a well tended garden, it was a place that he knew he could seek refuge in. Swallowing, he turned off the engine, then opened the door.

As he began to walk up the path, his mind began to turn over the things he could say to her. He was prevented from speaking by her opening the door without him evn having to knock.

"You're here," she said simply, and pulled him close.

He didn't speak. She rubbed her hand over his back.

"You're thin," she said, simply, letting him stand up and taking in his appearance. "Come on."

"Well, women like me lean and hungry," he said lightly, trying to ignore the concern in her eyes.

"This one doesn't. Come in."

Half an hour later, he was seated in the kitchen, with a plate of pasta before him. He smiled, and picked up his fork. "Thank you."

"Well, I miss cooking for someone." She sat down opposite him, her hands curling round a mug. "And with your father gone-"

Ren nearly snorted. "Where is he now? South America?"

"As far as I'm aware, yes."

Ren shook his head. "You should just cut him off."

"Its not that easy."

He sighed. "I know. You have told me."

An uncomfortable silence followed. His mother shifted, as though trying to think of something to say. Finally, he broke it.

"This new job I'm going to-"

"Yes - "

"Its at Skywalker's school."

His mother blinked. "What? You're working for him?"

"Yeah." Ren stirred pasta with his fork. "I was hired and then realised who the Executive Principal was."

"Well, Luke won't give you any favours," she said, slowly, "but then, he does have experience you can learn from-"

"I don't intend to learn from him," he said, quietly. "I have considered a different way of doing things."

Her jaw tightened. "Please don't tell me you intend to be like your grandfather."

"You hardly knew him."

"Not something I'm sorry about."

The silence descended again, heavily. Finally, Ren put the fork down. "I should go," he mumbled. Before his mother could protest, he'd grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair.

She watched in silence as he put it on. "You're going now?"

"Yes." He kissed her cheek.

"Ren!"

He looked at her.

"Don't let your anger take over," she said, simply.

He nodded tersely. Without another word, he was gone.

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing if you do!**


End file.
